Made in Heaven
by bleeborg
Summary: Basically this is the product of what my friend and I think should have happened at the end of Stone Ocean. It starts off from the end of Heavy Weather Chapter 12. Unless you've read Stone Ocean don't read this. Besides not understanding anything, it's a huge spoiler.


Made in Heaven (The version of how Stone Ocean should have ended)

By Death Scythe Hell Custom (me) and Messala (my friend)

Weather Report: THIS IS THE END ENRICO PUCCI!

And just like that it was over. Enrico Pucci was stone cold dead on the ground. Weather, with the help of Annasui, got off the ground and looked at the sight. Weather after so very long, finally got his memories back, and his revenge. Just then a car comes crashing onto the scene.

Jolyne: Weather! Annasui! Are you two ok?

Weather just stood there thinking about his brother, the long lost brother he forgot he had until just moments ago, the brother he just killed with his own two hands.

Annasui: Jolyne! We're over here!

Jolyne rushed over to Weather and Annasui to see what had happened at the scene. Jolyne saw the corpse of Pucci, lying unmoving on the ground. Jolyne's bizarre adventure ended there. Then Hermes and Emporio got out of the car.

Hermes: Jolyne! It seems that Versace died on impact.

Annasui: That's one less problem to deal with then.

Emporio: What do we do now then? I mean, you guys are all fugitives of the law. And I doubt any of you wanna go back to prison.

Fortunately for them Jotaro appeared on the scene.

Jotaro: Good work everyone. Maybe this time Dio and his legacy will finally die for good. On the matter at hand, I've contacted the Speedwagon Foundation. They're on their way to pick all of us up. We will be headed back to my place in Japan. Jolyne you're welcome to stay with me or your grandparents while you go to a university. As for the rest of you, once we get there, I'll have the SWF find an apartment complex for you all to live in.

Emporio: What about me ?

Jotaro: I can't just dump you in an orphanage so I guess my offer to Jolyne is also open to you as long as you attend school.

Emporio: Thank you .

Jotaro: Now let's get out of here. A big scene like this is sure to attract a lot of people, including the cops.

And so Jotaro, Joylne, and her friends made their way to the pick up location that the SWF told Jotaro. The way there was mostly silent except for this:

Annasui: ! I ask that you let me marry your daughter!

Jolyne blushed at Annasui's sudden announcement. Jotaro didn't turn around to face him but one could imagine the look of shock on his face.

Jotaro: Why do you want to marry my daughter?

Annasui: I love her! That look of fierce determination in her eyes.

Jotaro: No.

Annasui (frustrated): Why not!?

Jotaro: First off you've only known her a few months. Second, the reason you went to jail is because you disassembled your girlfriend to pieces.

Annasui: She cheated on me.

Jotaro: Either way my answer is no.

And the rest of the way to the pick up was like this:

Annasui: Let me marry your daughter.

Jotaro: No.

Annasui: Let me marry your daughter.

Jotaro: No.

Annasui: Let me marry your daughter.

Jotaro: No.

Annasui: Let me marry your daughter.

Jotaro: No.

After a few hours of that they got to their destined location.

SWF Employee: We're here to take you back to Japan and company.

And then the party got on the plane and for the first time ever a Joestar got a plane without a disaster happening. Except this:

Annasui: Let me marry your daughter.

Jotaro: No.

Annasui: Let me marry your daughter.

Jotaro: No.

Annasui: Let me marry your daughter.

Jotaro: No.

Annasui: Let me marry your daughter.

Jotaro: No.

After a good 12 hours of that they finally landed in Tokyo.

SWF Employee 2: We have the documents you asked for .

Jotaro: Good. All right everyone here are your passports, certificates of citizenship and other necessary paper work to keep you from being shipped back to jail in America.

Jolyne: Thanks. Dad.

Jolyne gave her father a warm smile that Jotaro hadn't seen from her in a long time. And Jotaro returned that smile with one of his own.

Everyone else: Thank you .

A couple weeks later.

Jotaro has come to visit Jolyne at his parents' house. Jolyne had been accepted to the university of her choice and the Kujo family was in high spirits. Jotaro, Jolyne, Jolyne's friends, Holly and Sadao, were all there, and even great uncle Josuke showed up to congratulate her. Eventually the festivities died down and everyone left. Holly and Sadao, and Emporio had gone to bed so it was just Jotaro and Jolyne sitting outside beside each other.

Jotaro: How do you feel about Annasui?

Jolyne: I love him dad. Back in prison, he was always there for me when I needed him. He loves me and I love him too.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze. Fine then. I'll let him marry you.

Jolyne: Thank you daddy.

Joylne said that as she embraced her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Jotaro: I just have to make a quick trip tomorrow before I give him the news.

Jotaro went on his small trip and then returned to the apartment complex where Annasui, Hermes, and Weather were staying. They had all gotten part time jobs and settled in to their normal lives as non normal people.

Annasui (excited): You'll really let me marry your daughter?

Jotaro: Yes, but on one condition.

After some travel time, Jotaro and Annasui had arrived in Morioh.

Jotaro: Alright the condition is that you go up to that guy with the pompadour and tell him his hair stupid.

Annasui: That's it? Easy.

Jotaro could barely contain his snickering. Then Annasui made the biggest mistake of his life. After a short fight Josuke had beaten Annasui to a pulp.

Josuke: So that's why you came here yesterday and told me to pretend I don't you. That wasn't very funny Jotaro.

Annasui: Yeah. What he said.

Then Josuke used Crazy Diamond and fixed Annasui right up.

Jotaro: Now that I've had my fun let's go back so that you can propose to Jolyne.

Annasui's mood instantly reversed as Joylne and marriage were mentioned.

Annasui: At long last!

Later Jotaro and Annasui arrived back to Holly's place. Annasui got down on one knee and pulled out a ring.

Annasui: Jolyne Kujo, will you marry me?

Jolyne (with tears in her eyes): Oh yes! A thousand times yes Narciso Annasui!

The newly engaged couple embraced lovingly and kissed. Holly and Sadao and Emporio burst in to cheers and tears. Even Jotaro shed a tear.

Holly (sniffle): I can't believe my baby's baby is getting married.

And then she held Jotaro tightly to her body.

Jotaro: Yare yare daze.

A couple of months later.

The day had finally arrived. Jotaro walked his daughter down the altar. Many were in attendance. In the crowd you could see Holly and Sadao, Josuke, Shizuka who's now a feisty teenager, Joseph who is now a grand old 92 years old, but when you look in his eyes you can still see the man who fought the pillar men and Dio oh so long ago. And of course Weather, Emporio, and Hermes were in attendance as well. Just as the minister was about to start, the sky started to drizzle just a bit. Everyone looked up to the sky where along with the rain they could see a rainbow.

Weather: Is that you F.F.?

Weather gave a little smile as he softly said this out loud so that only Hermes and Emporio could hear. All 3 of them couldn't help but smile and shed a tear as they remembered the tragedy of F.F.'s departure and the happiness of this day. Jolyne and Annasui smiled lovingly at each other as the minister finally began the ceremony. Eventually the famous words were spoken.

Minister: Do you Narciso Annasui, take Jolyne Kujo to be your lawfully wedded wife?

Annasui: I do.

Minister: Do you Jolyne Kujo, take Narciso Annasui to be your lawfully wedded husband?

Jolyne: I do.

Minister: Then by the power invested in me, I declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

The lovers kissed as everyone in the audience broke out into a thunderous applause. As Jolyne and Annasui ran down the aisle, everyone broke out into tears and cheers. Again, even Jotaro shed a few tears.

It was all meant to be.

The End.


End file.
